


Doubt

by Finney13



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finney13/pseuds/Finney13
Summary: Cassidy and Eccarius go through the motions in the deep of the night.





	Doubt

Cassidy woke up before Eccarius. 

He looked at the old vampire sleeping next to him in the coffin. The black long hair fell down his shoulders like a veil and he looked like a marble sculpture with his eyes closed. He was simply beautiful.   
Cas was happy he had finally found someone of his own kind. Someone who shared the pain of living as out of time, the loneliness, the numbness that grew from everyone else dying and leaving you behind. He felt he wasn't truly alone anymore. 

But at the same time he knew that they only just met. They both had a long past that was weighing them. Who knows what kind of skeletons were in Eccarius' closet. They came from different eras altogether. Eccarius was a lord of who-can-remember-what and over 300 years old. There must be plenty of darkness in his past, Cas thought. Not that his own past was any better. He had done a good deal of work to forget that he outlived everyone he ever had cared for over the last hundred years. 

Eccarius had also those magnificent powers he didn't even know existed. He could fly and turn into animals which was something he had only read from books. They must be the perks of long life. Cassidy suddenly felt hope for the first time in a very long time. Maybe now he could start thinking of actually living for a change.

Cas moved the black hair and carressed the smooth cool skin of the old vampire's cheek. Eccarius opened his eyes lazily and smiled. 

Eccarius had been awake most of the night, just gazing at Cas while he slept. 

Finally he had found someone who didn't think being a vampire was something glorious. Someone who didn't WANT to be like him. 

He had been looking for his kind old vampires for a long time but it took this long to find one. 

He had first considered of making one of the Enfants du Sang a partner in this never ending life but they were all too keen on having an eternal life. They didn't know what it was that they wanted. They had no idea about the despair time would curse one into after you live long enough. They didn't understand what kind of a monster they wanted to become. They thought it was just a cool game, something hip or whatever the latest trend word was. He despised them for wanting to be something they could never fully understand until after they'd outlived their first loved ones.

At first he had felt remorse in killing the new born vampires. But he had done it to let them have a taste of their dream and then sparing them from the agony he had to endure for forever. 

Only when he found out that drinking the blood of other vampires gave him powers he couldn't even imagine, he began to do it more on the purpose of feeding. He had tried everything else but flying and turning into other creatures was finally truly something new.

His followers were beneath him anyway. Those fools were naive enough to believe in something as dumb as charity from him. God had already forsaken him so he didn't really have any reason to even try to be good anymore. Humans were just a heartbeat on his lifeline anyway, there would always be more of them.

But Cassidy was different. He had endured this long, he wasn't naive anymore. He knew what it meant to be a vampire. Forever thirsty, bored to death, willing to do anything just to feel something new. Cas was like none other Eccarius had ever met before. 

And yet felt unsure to share his secret with Cas. He had lived long enough to learn to hide his true self until the very end. And with the others he never had to explain anything afterwards. He knew the time would come when he would tell Cas about it. But he wanted to make sure Cas could first properly see what a glorious gift the blood of other vampires was. The ultimate drug that he could never have enough. 

He woke up to Cassidy's hand carressing his cheek. He opened his eyes lazily and smiled when he saw Cas looking at him. Cassidy was there, with him and somehow that was all that really mattered. For now.


End file.
